


The Beginning

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [328]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do a prompt with how you feel wincest started between the boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

Sam had tried to ignore what he felt about Dean. Being so close to Dean growing up had done it’s work on Sam, and having to wake up next to the guy didn’t help much.

But he was a teen, when he got a hard-on, he blamed teenage hormones and left to go take care of himself, Dean allowing the fib and moving on.

He was a growing boy, anything could get him hard now-a-days. But almost, if not all, of his thoughts were on Dean.

John was out for a few days, finishing up a hunt for a Rugaru, and Dean was making sure that the two of them were keeping up on training.

“Come on Sammy!” Dean yelled, dodging the blow Sam gave. “You’re slowing.” He teased.

Sam growled and moved quickly, dashing at Dean and grabbing him, Dean kicked Sam’s feet out, and the two landed on the ground, Sam getting pinned.

Their heads collided together, and their lips connected, and Sam started to melt into the kiss before he realized what was happening.

As soon as the kiss happened, it was over, and Sam was trying to pull away, face starting to flush red.

“Whoa…what was that?” Dean asked, keeping Sam pinned underneath him.

“Nothing! Nothing! An accident!” Sam said, looking wide eyed at Dean. “Get off of me.”

“Hold up.” Dean said, grabbing Sam’s arms, pinning Sam’s arms above his head. “Your face is beet red right now, dude.” Dean said.

Sam whined softly, and struggled to move out from under Dean. But Dean had more muscle and was stronger, and Sam couldn’t escape.

“Dean…don’t…don’t hate me. Don’t judge me. Please.” Sam begged.

“Hey, whoa…whoa…why would I do that?” Dean asked, hand not holding Sam’s wrists down running through Sam’s hair. “I could never hate you Sammy.” Dean murmured.

“But…but I…I’m feelin’ things Dean. Feelin’ things I shouldn’t and…and…I’m…fucked up.”

“No.” Dean shook his head. “You’re not. Sam, listen to me. You ain’t fucked up. Truly and honestly.” Dean insisted.

Sam settled under Dean, hazel eyes staring into the green. “Serious?” Sam’s voice was so soft and gentle. Dean smiled, and nodded, letting go off Sam and pulling him up.

Dean’s hands wrapped around the nape of Sam’s neck, and Dean’s forehead pressed against Sam’s.

“You ain’t fucked up Sammy. Especially since I’m feelin’ the same way.” Dean murmured softly, tilting Sam’s head and giving a deep kiss.

This time, Sam did melt into the touch. And it was better than he ever imagined.


End file.
